


The Commander's Bedroom Is Worth Spending a Night In

by The_Janitor



Category: MOTHER: Cognitive Dissonance, Mother 1 | EarthBound Zero | EarthBound Beginnings, Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound
Genre: Alien/Human Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fem!Giegue, Romance, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-14 13:52:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16041782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Janitor/pseuds/The_Janitor
Summary: Sometime in the 1980's, before the events of Mother, Commander Giegue launches an initiative to study the effects of PSI in humans, and does this by taking several of them from Earth. Over time, the number of human test subjects dwindles down until there is only one left. Naturally, Giegue and the human grow a very... intimate relationship.Contains Fem!Giegue and eventually Fem!Niiue. Will change rating to Explicit eventually. A heavy work-in-progress; will frequently have edits, chapters removed, chapters added, ect. Do not expect any changes to last for long.





	1. Greetings, Earthlings

“Get up, you pink bag of flesh.”

A young man was lying on the floor, his face pressed firmly against its cold, metal surface. He was in his late teens, about 6’ tall, pale (though not unhealthily so), with dull green eyes and somewhat long brown hair.

He also had no idea where he was.

A swift kick was delivered to his shoulder from an unknown sender. “I said, get up! Are all of you humans this weak?”

The voice was stern. It was cold and cruel, powerful and threatening. It was not the kind of voice that made you wonder how its day was or what its been up to, it was a voice that was clearly meant to make people miserable.

It was also lightly feminine.

The voice groaned in exasperation. “You two, pull him up.”

Two pairs of long… arms?… wrapped around the humans own, and yanked him up harshly. He stumbled to his feet, but did not fall with the two pairs of arms restraining him. The man finally gathered the strength to open his eyes and look up.

At the time, he couldn’t quite comprehend what he saw.

Before him stood what appeared to be some kind of military official, dressed in a tight-looking white suit with red highlights. On their head they donned a white cap, and on their chest they displayed a strange emblem. The outfit suited their personality so well, the young man almost didn’t notice that was stood before them was not human.

It had a face covered in fur as white as the snow, and long ears protruding from its head on either side of its cap.

And the eyes. God help him, the eyes.

They were as staggeringly, piercingly red as blood-soaked rubies. The way they gleamed and shone, the man feel its gaze, for it gave off a unique impression one could never forget. Somehow, the man could tell that those eyes were seeing far more than he could understand; that there was something odd about this creature.

“Finally. And about time, too. We’re ready to begin now.”

The creature turned on its heel and walked away from him. It was then that the human noticed a long, slender tail gently swaying behind it.

Looking around the room, the human saw plain metal walls on all sides. There were also strange machines moving about the room, tall metallic machines that seemed to poorly resemble humans. The only distinguishable features were their visors over their “faces”, and an emblem on their chests that matched the ones on the creature from before. The human also saw that he was not alone; a handful of other humans were lined up, all to his right, all being surrounded by similar robots.

The creature turned around again to address the small crowd.

“Greetings, Earthlings. I’m sure you’re all very confused and scared right now, so allow me to assure you that such emotions are completely normal for your species in situations like these and there’s nothing you can do about it. Allow me to introduce myself; I am Commander Giegue, and I am in charge of this ship. You have all been selected randomly to serve as subjects for various experiments regarding your species, so allow me to congratulate you all on your catastrophically terrible luck.”

It was at this point another human, an older man with plenty of facial hair and little to no regular hair, spoke up. “What the hell do you want with us, freak?! I don’t want to get kidnapped by aliens!” he roared, before charging the Commander.

Giegue simply rolled their eyes, waved their hand, and the man dropped to the floor with a thud.

They nudged the man with their foot. “A shame… Good science, wasted,” before turning back to the rest of the group. “Oh the bright side, however, they served a wonderful example of what will happen should you choose to defy us.”

They then saw how the rest of the humans looked at them with fear; some were shaking and crying inconsolably. The Commander rolled their eyes. “Oh, come on. I didn’t kill him, he’s just unconscious. Calm down.”

Those who were previously crying had now downgraded to mere shaky breathing.

“Better. I hope you’ll be willing to cooperate with us now. Starmen, show the humans to where they’ll be staying.”

The robots, now known as Starmen, grabbed both arms on each human and tugged them out of the room.

As he was being dragged away, however, the young man risked a glance at the Commander. He saw something he didn’t notice in his initial examination; two medium-sized mounds on their chest and somewhat wide hips.

So their captor was a she. Strange.

The Starmen continued to drag away the humans to an unknown destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this story on my mind for a while, and I'm glad to finally get the time to make something of it.  
> Some notes:
> 
> 1) Before I uploaded this to AO3, I was uploading .docx files to an unnamed Discord server, so here's an actual story for you, if you happen to be from said server.
> 
> 2) As you may have seen in the summary, this story is a heavy work-in-progress. Hell, I don't even know what to pick for the main character's name yet - I'm using "Thomas" as a placeholder for the time being. If you have any suggestions, criticisms, or questions, please do not hesitate to tell me; I'm not the best author in the world.


	2. The Hidden Camera

It had been a few hours since they had all first encountered the Commander.

The humans were all in some kind of mess hall, gathered around a circular table made of the same cold metal as everything else. They poked at the plates before them; nobody was excited to try whatever food the aliens had to offer them.

“To prevent our food from having any type of interference on our scientific proceedings,” Giegue had explained, “we’ve taken samples from your human food and attempted to replicate it as best as possible. We can’t retrieve rations of genuine Earth food, as our cover may get blown. It’s also just too expensive,” she explained.

The food looked a lot more like Earth food than what the humans gave them credit for. The meal itself seemed a bit random, though; some “salmon” along with some “asparagus” and a “baked potato”.

Returning to the young man from before, he glanced over to his side. On his right sat a teenage girl; younger than him by a few years, looked like a highschool freshman, had tanned skin, curly black hair, and she was shaking and sniffling uncontrollably.

Her eyes were puffy with tears, her face flushed. The young man put down his “fork” and gave the girl a hug from her side, whispering sweet nothings into her ear. While he may not have been the most wholesome man on Earth, he had a soul.

The girl, although startled at first, soon leaned in closer, putting her head in the crook of his neck and crying into his shoulder. Her sniffles were full-on sobs now.

The rest of the captives looked upon the scene with an awkward air about them; they wanted to help comfort the girl as well, but didn’t know how, and most of them couldn’t even reach her from across the table.

A hidden camera in the wall zoomed in on them.

In another room, somewhere else on the ship, Giegue was sitting in one of many control rooms, watching the scene unfold on a computer monitor. It was touching, yes, but she didn’t have the capacity to care. She had to-

_Let her go._

Giegue blinked. Who said that? It wasn’t her voice, even if it was eerily similar. Nobody else was here, though.

_Let her go. It’s the right thing to do._

Giegue leaned back in the chair she was sitting in, leaned back, and closed her eyes.

...She could afford to release one human. They had others, it’d be fine. She doubted her scientists would notice.

She opened her eyes, stood up, and strode out the door.

**_.-Ω-._**

It was late.

Well, as late as it could get when you were in space; up there, it’s always nighttime. The Giegan ship had a built-in clock system to help remedy this confusion, though. Instead of falling asleep at night, you’d fall asleep when the clock says it’d be night if you were on a planet like a normal person and not up in space like a madman.

Look, point is, everyone was asleep.

Everyone except the Commander and two Starmen.

They gently slipped into the room shared by all the humans using a psychic ability that humans could not understand, and when they were in, Giegue pointed to the teen girl who was sobbing earlier.

“That one. And silently, please.”

The Starmen gently lifted her off the bed, and carried her away to where she would be sent back home with no memories of this incident.

Before the Commander left, she looked around the room. She soon found who she was looking for.

The young man who hugged the girl earlier that day was asleep on a pitiful mattress on the ground, unaware of what was happening around him.

Giegue reached out slowly, very slowly, and moved a lock of his hair out of his eyes. She smiled.

She didn’t know why, but for some reason, she felt happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter seemed kind of depressing, may delete later.


	3. The Serum

It had been three months since the humans had all met the Commander.

It didn’t matter to most of them, though. Almost every human captive had been ejected from the experiment for one reason or another. Some tried to escape, all who did failed. Some were sent back to Earth due to breakdowns or lack of cooperation. Some simply died.

Everyone who left the ship had their memory of their time on it wiped completely.

Yesterday, the second-to-last human went on a wild murder spree, having ran down the halls with a commandeered laser blaster shooting in random directions, before eventually being killed in battle against the Starmen.

Aside from them, nobody on the ship was killed or even injured.

The young man from before was all that was left.

He sat on his bed in the large-ish dorm room that the humans all shared. It used to be so lively in here, but with everyone gone, it was cold, dark, and completely silent. Just as dead as half of the original human captives.

Suddenly, a door opened. A stream of light poured through, just for a moment, before it was shut again.

The human knew who it was.

The Commander slowly waked over to him, and, much to his surprise, sat down on the bed across from him. She gently removed the cap on her head, and placed it on the bed beside her.

She looked up, and blood-ruby eyes meet dull green ones.

“Hello, Thomas. That’s your name, right?”

The human, Thomas, nodded.

“Well, I’ll jump straight to the point. With every other human gone, our scientists are, ah… less enthusiastic about the project compared to when it started. Some are even giving up. So I came to give you an offer.”

“You can either stay here and help however you can with our research, or you can go home.”

Thomas blinked a bit.

“No tricks, nothing. Anything you do from here on out will be completely voluntary. We won’t stop you.”

Thomas thought about it for a long moment.

“It’s a good deal… but I kind of like it up here.”

Giegue looked at him as though he grew a second head. “W-well, that’s not what I was expecting… why?”

“Well… I don’t know. Earth is nice, but I never felt much… purpose… there, you know? Up here, I can actually do something useful. Other than that, I don’t know.”

Giegue thought on this for a while.

“So… you’re willing to stay up here to help progress our science?”

Thomas shrugged. “Pretty much, yeah.”

Giegue smiled. “Well, I hope we can both do great science together,” she said, holding out her hand.

Thomas stared for a minute, before slowly holding out his hand to hers, and the two shared a firm handshake.

“So, uh… what are we actually going to be doing?” asked Thomas, still holding Giegue’s hand.

“I’ll show you. Follow me,” said Giegue, pulling Thomas up and leading him out the door.

They were holding hands the whole way there.

**_.-Ω-._**

It is a little-known fact to non-Gieegs that psychic mind-reading powers are greatly heightened when the reader is making physical contact with the one being read.

Giegue couldn’t seem to find any reason not to trust Thomas(aside from little things like “he’s a human” and “we kidnapped him”), but she had to make sure, for the safety of herself, the crew, and the mission.

The first thing she found was that their mind was _way_ faster than their mouth. He kept randomly thinking back to earlier events, what he was going to say if she said something specific, how badly he’d mess up that conversation regardless of how well he planned it, and Giegue couldn’t even begin to understand why his mind kept playing the same five songs and jumping between them randomly.

 _Where are we going how much longer am I walking too close why is she still holding my hand its kinda cute wait did I just call her cute she kind of is but shes not even human but shes hot shut up what are we doing what if she asks me about my life on Earth just_ _talk about_ _whatever would she use that info against me she probably wouldn’t but she might she probably won’t even bother to ask where are we going what kind of science is this why is she still holding my hand is it for comfort am I gonna die the hand holding is kinda cute shut up shes hot SHUT UP_

Giegue was flattered, to say the least. She had a light blush on her face the rest of the walk.

When they arrived at the door to the laboratory, Giegue let go of Thomas’ hand to open the door for them, and inside they found a large, circular room.

“What… is this?” asked Thomas, looking around.

“A practice room.”

“For… what?”

“Young psychics in training to hone their skills.”

Wrongful stared at Giegue for a moment. He’d heard whispers of psychics throughout the ship, but this was…

“D… Do you mean-”

“Yes.”

“...And I’m-”

“Definitely.”

“And you-”

“Yes.”

Thomas looked around the room. “...When do we begin?”

Giegue shrugged. “Right now, if you’d like.”

Thomas continued to find the circular shape of the metal room of extreme interest. “Well… what are we waiting for?”

Giegue grinned. A toothy, somewhat mischievous grin. “Nothing. 22-10, come here with the injection, please!” she shouted to the door.

An orange Starman came through the door, holding a small box at his side, and ran up to Thomas. It gestured for him to sit down, which he obliged to. The Starman opened the box, and began rummaging through it.

“An orange Starman…? I’ve never seen these guys before.”

“We use them for medical purposes. They’re not guards or soldiers like the others.” Giegue explained.

The Starman pulled out a syringe, and after a short warning to Thomas, gently stuck it into his arm and emptied its contents into his veins. Thomas flinched a bit, but was overall fine.

The Starman wrapped a small bandage over Thomas’ arm, cleaned up his things, saluted the Commander and left.

As he was leaving, Thomas began to feel feverish, and ran his hand over his forehead, only to find it drenched in sweat.

“Wuh-...what was that?”

“A serum we’ve developed. It should have you rapidly learn some basic psychic abilities. Just give it a minute.”

For a minute, nothing happened.

A few more minutes later, nothing continued to happen.

“Uhm… should it be working by now?” Thomas asked, growing anxious.

“Let me think for a moment...” said Giegue. She remembered reading a paper written by her scientists on the serum. There was something in it about the effects not being able to immediately register in some subjects.

_...in a select few test subjects, serum showed signs of working(heavy perspiration, drowsiness, feverishness, ect), but no PSI appeared in subject. Extensive experiments showed that PSI finally appeared when tester was subjected to heavy emotional stimuli…_

Interesting. Well, now was a better time than ever to test it out.

She said, slowly, “Well… that’s strange. It should be working by now. Come here for a second, let me see if I can find the problem.”

Wrongful, unsuspecting of anything, walked over to Giegue. She gently patted his body at various places, sometimes holding her hands there for a few seconds longer, as if looking to see if he was hiding something under his clothes.

After a few moments, she finally said, “Ah, I see the problem. Here, let me...”

She placed her hands on the back of his head and pressed her lips against his.

Thomas panicked at first, seizing up at the sudden kiss. Giegue could almost feel the psychic energy rolling off of him from here. _So I guess those eggheads were right,_ she thought.

By now, Thomas was coming to terms with the situation. Just as he began to kiss back, though, Giegue pulled away.

“...Do you feel anything now?” asked Giegue, finding it hard to keep the sultry tone out of her voice.

Thomas was a stuttering mess now, but he managed to nod in affirmation.

“Good. Let’s begin, then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My original plan was to have an arc dedicated to the humans disappearing one by one, but it proved to be too depressing for this kind of story, so I just made one chapter for it(the previous one) and skipped straight to here. Also, the romance with Giegue will be part fluff, part smut, so don't expect a wholesome, warm-hearted romance story, nor a wild animalistic sex adventure. It's both.


	4. You Forgot Your Hat

They’d been training for a few hours now, with some limited progress.

Thomas had managed, with great difficulty, to conjure a small amount of electric PSI, some healing PSI, and much to his enjoyment, telepathy.

When he had first managed to establish a telepathic link with Giegue, he began giggling and grinning like an idiot, both out loud and through the link. Giegue would have to look into the contagious effects of such things, as she too began giggling and smiling uncontrollably at his reaction.

She found his laugh, his smile, cute. Was that weird?

She didn’t think so.

After he had worn his PSI out, the two left the training room to return to the human dorms. As they walked. Giegue kept stealing glances at the human with her, thinking to herself.

Why did she feel so… upbeat around him? Why did she find him so cute? Why was she worrying about this so much? Did she…? No, that was impossible. She hadn’t even gotten to know him yet; this was the most interaction the two had ever had.

_Then spend some time and get to know him._

Giegue blinked and looked around. It was that voice again. But who…

Maybe she could try talking to him a bit more. It couldn’t hurt, could it?

But how to start the conversation…

“Alright. Well, I guess I’ll see you later, Commander.” spoke up Thomas.

Giegue looked up again, broken from her thoughts. In her trance, she hadn’t even noticed that they had arrived at the human dorms.

Thomas opened the door to the dorms and stepped inside, closing it before Giegue could say anything.

She stood outside the door for a long while.

...Say, all the other humans were gone. He was the only one there. Wasn’t he… lonely when he slept? That was the word humans used, right? Lonely?

_You know, you’re lonely when you sleep, too._

Who was this voice and was was the best way to shut them up?

Well, maybe they had a point. If she was lonely and he was lonely, then the logical solution would be…

Oh, hell no.

_Oh hell yes._

No! She was a professional, a leader. She could not stoop that low for anybody, not even herself!

_Of course you can. You want it, don’t you?_

Maybe.

_You don’t want to be alone anymore, he doesn’t want to be alone anymore. Isn’t it obvious what has to be done?_

But-

_Do it._

Giegue hesitantly raised her hand to the door, reaching to open it…

Only for Thomas to open it first.

He looked surprised to see Giegue still standing there. “Oh, hello, Commander! You forgot your hat here!” he smiled, holding it up.

Giegue looked at the cap, then back at him. She slowly took the cap from his hands and placed it on her head.

“Well, that’s all, I think. Goodnight, Commander,” he said, moving to close the door.

Giegue reached out and grabbed his arm. “Wait a minute.”

Thomas turned around “Hm? Yes?”

Dammit! What was she supposed to  _say?!_

“I w-was wondering… a-aren’t you, ah, lonely in there? I-I mean, all the other humans are, uh, gone, so...”

Thomas knitted his brow. “Well… I guess… maybe a little bit? Why do you ask?” he said.

“I-I-I w-was wondering if y-you’d like to… s-sleep in m-my room tonight?”

Both of them turned red as a Giegan “tomato”. “Uh… W-well, I mean, t-that’d be nice, I guess, but-”

Giegue suddenly grabbed his arm again. “Well, come on, then!” she exclaimed, practically dragging him along.

Thomas decided it was  b etter to go with her than to voice any protests. Not that he had any.

**_.-Ω-._**

They eventually reached Giegue’s quarters. The room was pretty spacious; it was in the shape of a semi-oval, with two curved walls moving up against a flat wall. The back wall was made entirely of glass, so one could get a wide view of space from there. A queen-sized bed was placed against the glass wall in the middle of the room.

T homas gazed out the window, eyes wide, marveling at the stars.

“...Thank you for bringing me here, Commander.”

Giegue smiled, sitting at the edge of the bed. “Please, call me Giegue.”

She checked the clock on one of the curved walls. “It’s getting late. We should get some sleep.”

“Right. Good thing I brought some pillows and blankets from the human dorm,” said Thomas, laying them all out on the ground.

Giegue looked at them, feeling deflated. “Oh.” How did he even manage to bring those without her noticing?

After Thomas had a nice setup beside Giegue’s bed, he laid his head on a pillow. “Goodnight, Giegue, and thanks again.”

Giegiue pursed her lips, before laying down in her own bed.

Not ten minutes passed before she began to grow frustrated. She suddenly shot out of bed and began to shake Thomas awake. “Get up,” she muttered.

“Huh? What?” asked Thomas, somewhat dazed.

Giegue decided she was tired of talking and proceeded to crouch down and pick up Thomas from his pillow nest, bridal style.

He protested as she laid him down on one side of her bed, before jumping into the other side herself, and throwing the covers over both of them. Unexpectedly, she wrapped her arms around Thomas and hid her face in his chest.

“It’s much warmer this way,” she mumbled.

Thomas didn’t know what to do for a minute, before he gently wrapped her own arms around her body, as his eyes began to close.

They slept like that the entire night.


End file.
